Prussia's Final Goodbye
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Germany was reminiscing about the past when Prussia was still alive. He pulls out a letter that hasn't been opened for years...


**Me: Hi guys. It's me. I know I have other stories I have to do, but this one won't leave me alone. So here. I recommend listening to Sad Romance, but you don't have to.**

**Prussia/Germany: YaoiPrincess101 does not own Hetalia. **

**Warnings: Prussia and Germany. That is all.**

* * *

Germany sat down in his chair in his office reminiscing about the days of the past when Prussia was still there with him. Things were so easy back then.

He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a worn but still unopened letter. The words of Prussia echoed in his head as he holds the letter in his hands.

_ Whatever you do, don't open until I leave. Ok?_

Germany slowly opened the cream envelope and pulled out an elegant piece of paper with neat handwriting.

_**Dear West,**_

_**I know that by the time you're reading this, I will be gone. I just wanted to tell you…don't feel sad. I know you have always been a crybaby, but I need you to be strong for me. It may be over for me, but it's not yet for you. You have to keep living. For the both of us. I know you can do that. You were always a strong little brother, West. I know you can do it. You know why? Because you are little brother of the awesome Prussia…Well, not anymore I guess. I know you have been telling me to change my name to East Germany, because if I don't, I will die. But 'East Germany' just doesn't sound awesome, you know? So…I chose to disappear. This is the best for me. At least I won't be all gone. My territory will become a part of yours. So I will still live inside you. Please, live for the both of us. Ich Leibe Dich, Germany. I always have and I always will. Goodbye, West. And, be strong. Prussia**_

Tears streamed down Germany's face. Germany slammed his fists onto the desk. Tears kept spilling out of his eyes and wouldn't stop. He tried taking deep breaths, but the deeper he went, the harder it was for him to stop. It was like a dam that was once sturdy, had cracked and broke. Right then and there. All the sadness that welled up inside him, he let all of it out slowly. When he finally was able to calm down, he left his room to go out to get some fresh air. When he sat down on a bench out in the garden, some memories of the time during Prussia's fall came back to him.

_ "Bruder! Please, reconsider! You must!" little Germany cried to Prussia, hugging him tightly. _

"_Aww, West. You worry too much. I'll be fine! With or without a country! I'm the awesome Prussia! Did you forget that already?" Prussia said confidently, though his eyes held a hint of sadness to them. "It'll be fine. I promise. Besides! It's not like I'm going to be gone forever!"_

_ Germany just hugged him tighter, tears threatening to spill. "But, still! What if you…what if you actually die! I…I don't want to lose you! Just change your name! Please!"_

_ Prussia just looked down on Germany, his eyes radiating the guilt and regret of leaving behind his younger brother. He kneeled down and hugged him. "Hey, West. Ich Liebe Dich." He whispered. Germany's eyes widened._

_ "Aw! Don't look at me like that, West! You know it's true! Well, see you later!" Prussia stood up and walked out the door, leaving Germany alone._

_Time Skip, A Few Years Later_

_ Prussia was lying on the dirt ground in the rain. Germany was right beside him, holding his hands tightly, staring at his brother with unshed tears glistering in his eyes. "No, Bruder! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! I need you!" Germany cried._

_ "West…It's…ok…you can…let go of me now." Prussia told his younger brother. He smiled, but it was a sad one. "Thank you…for staying with me. It…really means…a…lot."_

_ Germany just stared at his brother in shock. "How…How could you say something like that! Of course I won't let you go! It's not to late! Change your name!"_

_ Prussia just looked at Germany. "Nein. This is the choice I made, and I am going to stick with it."_

_ Germany held onto his brother's hand tightly. His hair shadowed his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. Prussia stared at him, determination in his eyes. "Live. Live for the both of us. Please. You still have a nation to take care of. Please. Think of this as a last wish from a dying older brother." Prussia smiled weakly at him before the light in his eyes faded. "Live. You must!" Germany's eyes widened as the tears fell freely towards the surface. Prussia's hand slipped from his grasp and fell limply to the ground, lifeless. "PRUUUUSIAAAAA!"_

Germany put his hand to his face, to stop the tears from flowing before they did. He looked to the sky and saw a cloud that suspiciously looked a lot like Prussia. He stared at it a good long minute before he smiled.

"Idiot. I hope that wherever you are, you are happier there. Rest in Peace, my dear Bruder." And Germany could've sworn, he saw the Prussia-look-a-alike-cloud smile at him from above.

_I love you, Deutschland, Germany. Forever, and always._

* * *

**Me: *sniffle* Well….I hope you guys enjoyed it…I actually cried writing this…I got this idea after watching a video called A Brother's Loving Last Words. It's so sad…You guys should watch it too! It's by Harumi135. So sad. I always cry when I watch that. Anyway! Please Review and I'm sorry if anyone cries reading this!**


End file.
